


Her guardian

by jeremy1555



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fetch, Gen, Kidnapping, Love, Pokemon - Freeform, fight, gen1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremy1555/pseuds/jeremy1555
Summary: Growlithe loves his master he'd kill, even die for him if forced to. However he adores his master's daughter Jenny, he'd die without hesitation and kill if he even thought someone was a threat to her. So when a wild Hypno kidnaps her he hunts it down, he's out for blood giving her up won't be good enough for Growlithe, it's going to be a fight to the d





	Her guardian

**Author's Note:**

> This is by no means my first fanfiction, but it is the first one I'm posting here, I hope you like it, and thanks for reading.

Growlithe lay on the floor of the living room at the feet of his human. His human's daughter Jenny sat atop his side bouncing on him like a bed. Not that he disliked it, she wasn't even half his weight yet, and he was half asleep too. His tail wagged in rhythm to her bouncing none the less, the morning light shone through the window. And the steady rocking of the chair his human sat in fell in tune with Jenny's bouncing on top of him.

His human read a book as all this happened, then he looked at Jenny, a concerned frown coming to his face. "Jenny, sweetie, stop bouncing on the Growlithe like that."

She looked up at him as she continued bouncing on him, her green hair bouncing up and down too. "But daddy he likes it! See, his tail is wagging so he must like it!"

"That doesn't mean he likes it Jenny, be nice to him."

She frowned at this but stopped bouncing as he told her. Growlithe looked at her and then to his human. He had in fact liked it, he groaned and laid back down, and let out a sigh.

Jenny stood up and grabbed him by two big clumps of fur and pulled on him. "Come on Growlithe! Let's go outside!"

Before the father could say anything Growlithe was up and trotting towards the door. He stopped to stretch and let out a great big yawn. He stood in the doorway leading outside looking at Jenny who ran after him laughing. She ran straight passed him outside to his ball. She grabbed it and threw it at the tall grass, he ran after it and leapt into the air. He grabbed it out of the air before it went into the tall grass. He trotted up to her and she pulled it from his mouth and tossed it closer to the house.

Growlithe raced after it. He grabbed it up and ran off with it, making Jenny chase after him, laughing all the way. Finally, she stopped, out of breath, he stopped running and trotted over to her. He Dropping the ball in front of her, she picked it up and threw it again. It went through the open window and bounced on the floor.

Growlithe ran towards the entrance but stopped mid step. Putting his snout into the air, sniffing. His ears pricked and his fur bristled, he started growling.

"Growlithe?" Jenny looked at him confused, her voice wary. He ignored her though, he smelled another Pokémon. He looked around and saw a pair of glowing eyes watching from the tall grass. He let out a territorial bark as he ran at it, ready to fight. The Pokémon didn't budge though. He ran through the grass to find nothing but more grass, he looked around in confusion. He poked his head back into his yard to find a Hypno in front of Jenny, swinging a pendulum in front of her. He didn't know how it got passed him or what it was doing to Jenny but he was going to teach it a lesson in pain regardless.

He ran at it barking up a storm and pounced, teeth ready to maul it. But a bright light flashed before his eyes. He fell to the ground and struggled to get back to his feet, completely disoriented. He saw ten Hypno all around him, he looked around, unsure which one to attack first. He didn't think too long, leaping at one of them, teeth bared. He landed on it and bit it on the throat, and yelped, coming back to reality he had bitten his tail! He whimpered and licked his tail in self-pity. He looked around and found that they all were gone. Including Jenny. Growlithe stopped licking his tail and began to panic. As he hopped to his feet and put his nose to the ground, sniffing and snooting the ground. He picked up their trail and raced after them as fast as his legs could take him. Running straight into the tall grass. He only had the scent to go by, lucky for him his nose was his greatest tool.

The scent grew strong, he knew he was close, he slowed his pace so he would be harder to detect. He then climbed atop a large rock and sure enough the Hypno and Jenny were below. The Hypno didn't notice him yet either. Rage built up inside of him at the thought of this creature kidnapping his human. He snarled baring his teeth in a threatening manner. A deep growl erupting from his throat, flames licked his chops as he glared down at the other Pokémon.

The Hypno looked up at him and took a step back, fear in its bright eyes. That was all he had time to do before Growlithe leapt down at it. His jaws open wide with flames flying back behind him, his teeth bright red from the heat of the flames. He landed right onto the Hypno and snapped at its throat. The Hypno held him at bay with both hands on its throat by near inches. The Hypno screeched as it got bit right in the shoulder, the flesh melted from the bone. Blood poured out, Growlithe ripped through the flesh with ease. The Hypno hit him in the side of the face with its fist, knocking Growlithe off. He got up without any effort. The Hypno held what was left of his shoulder with his other hand. The blood had stopping coming out. The heat of Growlithe's teeth had stopped the bleeding.

Now there was just a big gaping wound where his teeth had melted the flesh. Growlithe charged the wounded Pokémon once again expecting an easy kill now that he was so wounded. Which is why he looked so surprised when Hypno dodged and whacked him upside the head with its fist. Sending him to the ground again, even with one arm and that terrible wound, it had enough stamina to dodge. Growlithe used his momentum to roll back to his feet though and used flamethrower.

Hypno dodged it and rushed him, rushed him and poked him in the chest. Growlithe's eyes widened and fell to the ground coughing, Then Hypno swung its pendulum. Growlithe looked at it and instantly got transfixed by it. He tried looking away but was unable to, he couldn't even move, other than his eyes which moved on their own. Moving in rhythm to the pendulum. All a sudden, two other Hypnos pulled themselves from the original. The same wound on them both even. Then two more came from those two and then two more from them until there were twenty-four of them in total.

All swinging pendulums back and forth. They stopped and rushed towards him. Growlithe still couldn't move, not until the first hit had landed at least. He yelped and bit back but not even a mark was put on the one he bit. He yelped and barked as he scratched and fought back as best he could but couldn't even make them finally tried to use flamethrower but found himself unable to do so, he realized it got disabled. He put this aside as he continued fighting for his life. Nothing could stop all twenty-four Hypno from pounding on him.

It all ended without warning, the Hypno disappeared, the pain he felt, all gone. He heaved each breath like it was his last looking around his body no marks. His fur was all messed up but that's because he was rolling around in the dirt. He realized this was a mind trick that Hypno had just played him, and now Jenny was gone along with her kidnapper.

He growled and snooted the ground, then raced off, the scent buried deep within his nose. He didn't need to put his nose to the ground twice. He soon came to a cave; the scent was almost overwhelming now. He growled as he raced into the cave. Normally he could bring a small fire up from his belly to the back of his throat to light up the cave like a lantern. Unfortunately, his flames got disabled so he was blind, relying on nothing but his nose to lead him.

He snooted and sniffed as he felt every step in a thorough manner to make sure he didn't fall in a hole or step on something sharp. He delved further into the cave and the further he went the more he worried of getting lost. Suddenly he got whacked in the side of the head, he yelped and was thrust to the ground by the force of the blow. He stood to his feet and snarled leaping in the direction the force came from. He heard shuffling and knew it dodged when he landed on the floor on the cave. A bright light lit up the cave as a powerful beam hit him. He yelped as he got slammed into the side of the wall. He fell to the ground but forced himself back to his feet.

Only to get slammed back into the wall as he got hit with a powerful headbutt in the face. He fell to the ground, before he could get up he was getting pounded by the Hypno. Yelping and biting back at his offender but couldn't get his jaws around him. Finally, the Hypno grabbed him around the throat, though it only had one hand its grip was impressive. He kicked and scratched with his nails. Finally digging them into its wounded shoulder and pushing its nails into it. The Hypno screamed in agony at this. It let go of Growlithe and he stood up, then took him down.

Ramming his head into its chest as head as hard as he possibly could. The Hypno let out an oof! As it fell to the ground. Growlithes neck and head hurt, but it meant little to him since he managed to take his opponent down. The two wrestled on the ground, screams and yells, barks, all sorts of noises came from the mayhem. Finally, a loud painful screech ripping of flesh and then silence.

A flame soon came into the cave, the father of Jenny had found them, a torch in one hand and his pistol in the other. He looked around and found Jenny sitting in a corner of the cave, her pupils wide and face blank. "Jenny!" He raced over to her grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her violently, she finally snapped out of it. He sighed in relief as her pupils went back to normal.

She blinked a few times and looked around, fear grew on her face until she spotted her father. "Daddy, where are we?"

He looked around a moment trying to find something to say, he forced a smile and squeezed her arm. "It's a long story dear."

Footsteps came towards them. He shined the torch at it, a worried look on his face and found Growlithe standing there. Bruised and beaten, and covered in blood. The man stared in fear, not recognizing him. He stepped in front of Jenny and held the gun aimed at him. Growlithe put his ears back and limped over, tail wagging but his head low in submission. It took the man a minute to realize who this was. His face softened and he knelt down. Growlithe limped over and licked his master's face. He patted his head as he squeezed him tight in a hug, tears of gratitude from his loyalty streamed down his face. "Good boy, good boy."

Jenny threw herself at Growlithe and hugged him Growlithe! She noticed his wounds and looked them over in concern. "Daddy Growlithe is hurt!" He licked her face in affection as she said this, tail still wagging and looked at his master.

"I know Jenny." He picked him up and carried him out of the cave.

"Daddy, is he going to die?"

"I don't think so Jenny, he isn't that hurt. He does need to go to the Pokémon center though."

"How did he get hurt, daddy?"

"I'm not sure, it looks like he got into a fight."

The man and Jenny walked into the Pokémon center. Nurse joy pressed a button and two Chansey came out and he got put on a stretcher and was carried off. Nurse Joy came over to them.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jenny asked

"I told you he will dear, he just has to stay overnight is all."

They walked out and went home.

**Author's Note:**

> Growlithe is my favorite Pokemon, that's why I made this, I've got another pokemon fanfic based around Growlithe in my gdocs, I'll post when I get the chance. Hope you liked, I'll be editing this soon but critique is appreciated. Hope I can get big on here,


End file.
